the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
ADG Excellence in Production Design Award
| year = 1996 | website = http://www.artdirectors.org/ }} The ADG Excellence in Production Design Awards are awards presented annually by the Art Directors Guild (ADG) to recognize excellence in production design and art direction in the film and television industries. Honorees are presented with an award made by New York firm, Society Awards. Film Feature Film (1996-1999) *'1996': The English Patient by art director Aurelio Crugnola and production designer Stuart Craig *'1997': Titanic by art director Robert W. Laing, Martin Laing, Charles Dwight Lee and Bill Rea and production designer Peter Lamont *'1998': What Dreams May Come by art director Christian Wintter and production designer Eugenio Zanetti *'1999': Sleepy Hollow by art director Ken Court, John Dexter, Andy Nicholson, Kevin Phipps, John Wright Stevens and Leslie Tomkins and production designer Rick Heinrichs Period or Fantasy Film (2000-2005) *'2000': Gladiator by art director Adam O'Neill, Keith Pain, Clifford Robson and Peter Russell and production designer Arthur Max *'2001': Moulin Rouge! by art director Annie Beauchamp and production designer Catherine Martin *'2002': The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers by art directors Joe Bleakley, Philip Ivey, Rob Outterside and Mark Robins and production designer Grant Major *'2003': The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King by art director Joe Bleakley, Simon Bright, Dan Hennah and Philip Ivey and production designer Grant Major *'2004': Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events by art directors John Dexter, Tony Fanning, William Hawkins and Martin Whist and production designer Rick Heinrichs *'2005': Memoirs of a Geisha by art director Patrick M. Sullivan Jr. and production designer John Myhre Period Film (2006-present) *'2006': Curse of the Golden Flower by art directors Chengguang Dong, Hongwu Sun, Xinhua Wei and Minxuan Zong and production designer Tingxiao Huo *'2007': There Will Be Blood by production designer Jack Fisk *'2008': The Curious Case of Benjamin Button by production designer Don Graham Burt *'2009': Sherlock Holmes by production designer Sarah Greenwood *'2010': The King's Speech by production designer Eve Stewart *'2011': Hugo by production designer Dante Ferretti *'2012': Anna Karenina by production designer Sarah Greenwood * 2013: The Great Gatsby by production designer Catherine Martin *'2014': The Grand Budapest Hotel by production designer Adam Stockhausen *'2015': The Revenant by production designer Jack Fisk *'2016': Hidden Figures by production designer Wynn Thomas *'2017': The Shape of Water by production designer Paul Denham Austerberry Fantasy Film (2006-present) *'2006': Pan's Labyrinth by production designer Eugenio Caballero *'2007': The Golden Compass by production designer Dennis Gassner *'2008': The Dark Knight by production designer Nathan Crowley *'2009': Avatar by production designers Rick Carter and Robert Stromberg *'2010': Inception by production designer Guy Hendrix Dyas *'2011': Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2 by production designer Stuart Craig *'2012': Life of Pi by production designer David Gropman * 2013: Gravity by production designer Andy Nicholson * 2014: Guardians of the Galaxy by production designer Charles Wood * 2015: Mad Max: Fury Road by production designer Colin Gibson * 2016: Passengers by production designer Guy Hendrix Dyas * 2017: Blade Runner 2049 by production designer Dennis Gassner Contemporary Film (2000-present) *'2000': Chocolat by art director Lucy Richardson by production designer David Gropman *'2001': Amélie by art director Volker Schäfer by production designer Aline Bonetto *'2002': Catch Me If You Can by art directors Sarah Knowles, Michele Laliberte and Peter Rogness by production designer Jeannine Claudia Oppewall *'2003': Mystic River by art director Jack G. Taylor Jr. and production designer Henry Bumstead *'2004': The Terminal by art director Christopher Burian-Mohr and production designer Alex McDowell *'2005': Walk the Line by art director John R. Jensen and Rob Simons and production designer David J. Bomba *'2006': Casino Royale by art directors David Baxa, Susanna Codognato, Peter Francis, Fred Hole, Michael Lamont, Steven Lawrence, Dominic Masters, Alan Tomkins by production designer Peter Lamont *'2007': No Country for Old Men by production designer Jess Gonchor *'2008': Slumdog Millionaire by production designer Mark Digby *'2009': The Hurt Locker by production designer Karl Julliusson *'2010': Black Swan by production designer Therese DePrez *'2011': The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo by production designer Don Graham Burt *'2012': Skyfall by production designer Dennis Gassner * 2013: Her by production designer K.K. Barrett * 2014: Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) by production designer Kevin Thompson * 2015: The Martian by production designer Arthur Max * 2016: La La Land by production designer David Wasco * 2017: Logan by production designer François Audouy Television TV Series (1996-1999) *'1996': Star Trek: Deep Space Nine by art director Randall McIlvain and production designer Herman F. Zimmerman *'1997': Brooklyn South by art director Lee Mayman and production designer Paul Eads *'1998': The X Files by art director Sandy Getzler and Lauren E. Polizzi and production designer Corey Kaplan *'1999': The West Wing (for episode "Pilot") by art director Tony Fanning and production designer Jon Hutman Single Camera Series (2000-2007) *'2000': The X-Files (for "Without") by production designer Corey Kaplan *'2001': Six Feet Under (for "Pilot") by production designer Marcia Hinds *'2002': Alias (for "Cipher") by production designer Scott Chambliss *'2003': Carnivàle (for "Milfay") by production designer Bernt Capra *'2004': Desperate Housewives (for "Ah, But Underneath") by production designer Thomas Walsh *'2005': Rome (for "The Stolen Eagle") by art directors Dominic Hyman, Carlo Serafin and Domenico Sica and production designer Joseph Bennett *'2006': Ugly Betty (for "The Box and the Bunny") by art directors Charles E. McCarry, Jim Wallis and Kathleen Widomski and production designer Mark Worthington *'2007': Mad Men (for "Shoot") by production designer Dan Bishop One-Hour Single Camera Series (2008-2013) *'2008': Mad Men (for "The Jet Set") by production designer Dan Bishop *'2009': Mad Men (for "Souvenir") by production designer Dan Bishop *'2010': Mad Men (for "Public Relations") by production designer Dan Bishop *'2011': Boardwalk Empire (for "21") by production designer Bill Groom * 2012: ''Game of Thrones'' (for "The Ghost of Harrenhal") by production designer Gemma Jackson * 2013: Game of Thrones (for "Valar Dohaeris") by production designer Gemma Jackson One-Hour Period or Fantasy Single-Camera Television Series (2014-present) * 2014: Game of Thrones (for "The Laws of Gods and Men") by production designer Deborah Riley * 2015: Game of Thrones (for "Hardhome", "High Sparrow", "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken") by production designer Deborah Riley * 2016: Westworld (for "The Original") by production designer Nathan Crowley * 2017: Game of Thrones (for "Dragonstone", "The Queen's Justice", "Eastwatch") by production designer Deborah Riley One-Hour Contemporary Single-Camera Television Series (2014-present) * 2014: True Detective (for "The Locked Room", "Form and Void") by production designer Alex DiGerlando * 2015: House of Cards (for "Chapter 29", "Chapter 36") by production designer Steve Arnold * 2016: Mr. Robot (for "eps2.0_unm4sk-pt1.tc", "eps2.4_m4ster-slave.aes", "eps2.9_pyth0n-pt1.p7z”") by production designer Anastasia White * 2017: The Handmaid's Tale (for "Offred", "Birth Day", "Nolite Te Bastardes Carborundorum”") by production designer Julie Berghoff Half Hour Single-Camera Television Series (2008 to present) *'2008': Weeds (for "Excellent Treasures") by production designer Joseph P. Lucky *'2009': Weeds (for "Ducks and Tigers") by production designer Joseph P. Lucky *'2010': Modern Family (for "Halloween") by production designer Richard Berg *'2011': Modern Family (for "Express Christmas") by production designer Richard Berg * 2012: ''Girls'' (for "Pilot") by production designer Judy Becker * 2013: ''Veep'' (for "Helsinki") by production designer Jim Gloster * 2014: ''Silicon Valley'' (for "Articles of Incorporation", "Signaling Risk", "Optimal Tip-to-Tip Efficiency") by production designer Richard Toyon * 2015: ''The Muppets'' (for "The Ex-Factor", "Pig's in a Blackout") by production designer Denise Pizzini * 2016: ''Mozart in the Jungle'' (for "Now I Will Sing") by production designer Tommaso Ortino * 2017: ''GLOW'' (for "Pilot", "The Wrath of Kuntar", "The Dusty Spur") by production designer Todd Fjelsted Multi-Camera, Variety, or Unscripted Series (2000-2013) *'2000': Bette (for "Pilot") by production designer Bernard Vyzga *'2001': Will and Grace (for "Prison Blues") by production designer Glenda Rovello *'2002': Titus (for "Into Thin Air") by production designer Stephen Olson *'2003': Arrested Development by production designer Dawn Snyder *'2004': Will & Grace (for "Queens for a Day") by production designer Glenda Rovello *'2005': MADtv (for Episode #1106) by production designer John Sabato *'2006': MADtv (for Episode #1207) by production designer John Sabato *'2007': MADtv (for Episode #1221) by production designer John Sabato *'2008': Little Britain USA (for "Episode 4") by production designers Greg Grande and Michael Wylie *'2009': Hell's Kitchen (for Episode #604) by production designer John Janavs *'2010': Saturday Night Live (for "Betty White/Jay-Z") by production designers Keith Raywood, Eugene Lee, Akira Yoshimura and N. Joseph De Tullio *'2011': Saturday Night Live (for "Justin Timberlake/Lady Gaga") by production designers Keith Raywood, Eugene Lee, Akira Yoshimura and N. Joseph De Tullio * 2012: ''Saturday Night Live'' (for "Mick Jagger") by production designers Keith Raywood, Eugene Lee, Akira Yoshimura and N. Joseph De Tullio * 2013: Portlandia (for "Missionaries") by production designer Tyler Robinson Multi-Camera Series (2014-present) * 2014: ''The Big Bang Theory'' (for "The Locomotive Manipulation", "The Convention Conundrum", "The Status Quo Combustion") by production designer John Shaffner * 2015: ''The Big Bang Theory'' (for "The Mystery Date Observation", "The Platonic Permutation", "The Skywalker Incursion") by production designer John Shaffner' * 2016: ''The Great Indoors'' (for "Pilot") by production designer Glenda Rovello * 2017: ''Will & Grace'' (for "11 Years Later", "A Gay Olde Christmas") by production designer Glenda Rovello Variety, Competition, Reality, or Game Show Series (2014-2016) * 2014: Portlandia (for "Celery") by production designer Tyler Robinson * 2015: Key & Peele (for "Ya'll Ready For This?", "The End") by production designer Gary Kordan * 2016: Saturday Night Live (for "Larry David/The 1975",” "“Peter Dinklage/Gwen Stefani",” "Tom Hanks/Lady Gaga") by production designers Keith Raywood, Eugene Lee, Akira Yoshimura and N. Joseph DeTullio Awards Show, Variety, Music, or Non-Fiction Program (1997-2011) *'1997': Rodgers & Hammerstein's Cinderella by production designer Randy Ser *'1998': 70th Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'1999': 71st Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2000': 72nd Academy Awards by production designer Bob Keene *'2001': 73rd Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2002': Opening Ceremony Salt Lake 2002 Olympic Winter Games by production designer Jeremy Railton *'2003': 75th Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2004': 76th Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2005': 77th Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2006': 58th Annual Emmy Awards by production designer John Shaffner *'2007': Hell's Kitchen (for Episode #301) by production designer John R. Janavs *'2008': 80th Academy Awards by production designer Roy Christopher *'2009': 51st Grammy Awards by production designers Brian Stonestreet and Steve Bass *'2010': 82nd Academy Awards by production designer David Rockwell *'2011': 83rd Academy Awards by production designer Steve Bass Awards, Music, or Game Shows (2012-2013) *'2012: '84th Academy Awards by production designer John Myhre *'2013:' The 66th Annual Tony Awards by production designer Steve Bass Awards or Event Special (2014-2016) *'2014': 86th Academy Awards by production designer Derek McLane *'2015': 87th Academy Awards by production designer Derek McLane *'2016': Beyoncé: Lemonade by production designer Hannah Beachler Variety or Competition Series/Awards or Event Special (2017-present) * 2017: Portlandia (for "Portland Secedes", "Ants", "Fred's Cell Phone Company") by production designer Schuyler Telleen Television Movie or Limited Series (1997-present) *'1997': George Wallace by art director Charles M. Lagola by production designer Michael Z. Hanan *'1998': From the Earth to the Moon by art director Seth Reed and production designer Richard Toyon *'1999': Introducing Dorothy Dandridge by art director A. Leslie Thomas and production designer James H. Spencer *'2000': The '70s by art director Ron Mason and production designer John T. Walker *'2001': The Last Brickmaker in America by art director Jim Gloster and production designer William J. Creber *'2002': Live from Baghdad by art directors Matthew C. Jacobs and Karen Steward and production designer Richard Hoover *'2003': Angels in America by art directors John Kasarda and Stefano Maria Ortolani and production designer Stuart Wurtzel *'2004': And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself by art director Bernardo Trujillo and production designer Herbert Pinter *'2005': Empire Falls by art director John Kasarda and production designer Stuart Wurtzel *'2006': Desperation by art director Jason Weil and production designer Phil Dagort *'2007': PU 239 by production designer Tom Meyer *'2008': John Adams by production designer Gemma Jackson *'2009': Grey Gardens by production designer Kaliva Ivanov *'2010': Secrets in the Walls by production designer Robb Wilson King *'2011': Mildred Pierce by production designer Mark Friedberg *'2012: 'American Horror Story: Asylum (for "I Am Anne Frank, Part 2") by production designer Mark Worthington *'2013:' Behind the Candelabra by production designer Howard Cummings *'2014: 'American Horror Story: Freak Show (for "Massacres and Matinees") by production designer Mark Worthington *'2015: 'American Horror Story: Hotel (for "Checking In") by production designer Mark Worthington *'2016: 'The Night Of (for "The Beach") by production designer Patrizia von Brandenstein *'2017: 'Black Mirror (for "[[USS Callister|USS Callister]]") by production designer Joel Collins Short Format, Live Action Series (2013) * 2013: Battlestar Galactica: Blood & Chrome (for "Episode 1") by production designer Brian Kane Commercials, PSA, Promo or Music Videos (2004-present) *'2007': Budweiser Commercial: Space Station. by production designer Jeremy Reed *'2008': Farmers Insurance Commercial: Drowned Circus. by production designer Chris Gorak & Victoria's Secret Commercial: Holiday. by production designer Jeffrey Beecroft *'2009': Absolut Anthem Commercial: In An Absolut World. by production designer James Chinlund *'2010': Dos Equis Commercial: Ice Fishing. by production designer Jesse B. Benson *'2011': Activision: Call of Duty Commercial: Modern Warfare 3. by production designer Neil Spisak *'2012: 'Xbox: Halo 4 Commercial: Commissioning. by production designer Christopher Glass *'2013: '[[Call of Duty: Ghosts|Activision: Call of Duty: Ghosts]] Commercial: Epic Night Out. by production designer Todd Cherniawsky *'2014: 'Apple Commercial: Perspective. by production designer Sean Hargreaves *'2015: 'Apple Music Commercial: The History of Sound. by production designer Jess Gonchor *'2016: 'iPhone 7 Commercial: Balloons. by production designer James Chinlund *'2017: 'Star Wars Battlefront II Commercial: "Rivalry / PS4." by production designer Jason Edmonds References * 1996 Awards * 1997 Awards * 1998 Awards * 1999 Awards * 2000 Awards * 2001 Awards * 2002 Awards * 2003 Awards * 2004 Awards * 2005 Awards * 2006 Awards * 2007 Awards * 2008 Awards * 2009 Awards * 2010 Awards * 2011 Awards * 2012 Awards * 2013 Awards * 2014 Awards * 2015 Awards Category:Art Directors Guild Awards Category:American film awards Category:American television awards Category:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees Category:Awards established in 1996